The Great Ouija Board Experience, and how it ended up starting a Fortnite Borgar Rights War
It all started when Rimiguji and Kevin were sharing old memories of their RNW experience, and Rimiguji posted a pic of Kevin trying to summon a demon using a ouija board, only to break said board. Then he asks the chat if they wanna summon demons. Moon Snail and Kevin say yes, and Rimiguji uses a Ouija Bord, summoning Marie Poppo in the process. Kevin calls Marie a "cute demon", but then she says that Ronniecoln is canon, much to Kevin's chagrin. Moon Snail proceeds to fold an ouija board in half and fucking swallows it whole, thus summoning Lemongrab. Along the line, Dez is summoned too, stating he has a message for Kevin. He tells them all their faves are cishet, trans Lynn is not canon, and Sidnie Chantiago will never be canon. Lemongrab and Dez say hello to eachother before the former tells Moon Snail that Lemres is cishet and Zangoose will never be in a Pokémon game ever again. Moon Snail sends the lemon man a death threat. It is made known that Marie Poppo is holding Moca Aoba hostage. Lincoln Loud comes bursting in, showing great concern for Moca. Dez asks how Lincoln got in, and Rimiguji says it's because someone mentioned Moca. Lincoln makes his own moon speech by saying Marie Poppo is a bitch-ass motherfucker for kidnapping his waifu, and then he says he'll piss on the moon. Yeah. An 11-year-old boy is gonna piss on the moon. How do you like that, Obama!? Moon Snail then shoots Lemongrab twice, and the latter dies to death until he dies. Thank the lord, right kids? Marie says the forbidden word, and Guido is summoned. Moon Snail grabs a hammer, and Guido is then cloned. Moca begs for Marie to let her go, and the latter grants her wish. Lincoln is estatic to see Moca again, pointing to her and calling her his wife. Dez disputes this, saying it's false, to Lincoln's sadness. Marie then decides to hold Dez hostage, to Kevin's delight. Then, Marie throws him off a cliff. Another demon in the form of Finnuala the Leprethot is summoned. Saito thought he summoned another demon, then Marie screams "POPPO!" and throws him off the same cliff. Louise somehow succeeds in whipping Saito while he was falling from the cliff. Lincoln tries summoning a demon, but instead he summons Kasumi Toyama of Poppin'Party. Ronnie Anne comes in, and she's pissed off at Lincoln for choosing an anime girl over her. Marie remarks that she hopes the girl isn't talking about romantic situations, or else that her ship would be real. Ronnie Anne denounces the "Ronniecoln is canon" claim by coming out as a lesbian. Marie cries over her OTP being dead. Suguri comes in and says "hahahahaha get rekt marie poppo." Saki eggs Lincoln on to summon another demon. He does so, only to summon his older sister, Lynn. She has a bunch of soccer balls in her hands and asks who the fuck wants to die by her hands. Lincoln is shocked and upset that he can't summon an actual demon. Lynn throws a soccer ball at Lincoln, prompting the Loud House fandom to call Lynn "abusive" for that, Keitaro chiming in. Lynn yells at Keitaro, telling him to shut up. Marie also tells Keitaro to shut up before she summons another fucking demon. This gives Lincoln an idea! He summons... HIS OTHER SISTER, LUAN! She introduced herself as "the one sister everyone portrays as a psycho even tho is the opposite." Lynn tells Luan to not tell any jokes during her time here or else she will yeet a soccer ball at her. And a finger curls on the monkey's paw - Luan makes a funny ball pun, and Lynn, as promised, yeets a soccer ball at Luan. Marie walks to Lincoln and asks him if he's sure he's using the actual ouija board, and not just a sibling-summoning one. Lincoln now realizes the predicament he faces, revealing he was using a sibling-summoning board. Lincoln asks for an actual ouija board, and Marie throws one at his face. Moon Snail wonders if he could use an ouija board to summon an angel. He attempts this by using an ouija board in reverse. Lincoln summons an ACTUAL DEMON... HE SUMMONS DEZ, AGAIN! Marie questions the previous events - if Lincoln was using a sibling-summoning board, how in the fresh fuck did he summon Kasumi? Ronnie Anne chimes in, saying she was also summoned through the sibling-summoner. Moon Snail then questions if he inversed the board or not, and accidentally summons Lemongrab, who says "SURPRISE BITCH! I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" in that annoying voice of his. Dez and Lemongrab are very happy to see eachother. Marie also has more questions to share - she is now questioning the fact that nobody noticed she threw a ouija board at Lincoln, nobody cared, but when Lynn threw a ball at Lincoln, everyone lost it. Lincoln shrugs it off, saying Lynn does this all the time. The TLH Fandom comes in uninvited, saying "WE CARE BECAUSE LYNN IS ABUSIVE!!! LINCOLN IS A HOLY SAINT!!!" Lincoln is very upset to see them here. Ronnie Anne causes bodily harm to Lincoln, and wants to try summoning a demon. She ends up summoning Kokoro Tsurumaki of Hello Happy World. Marisa Kirisame calls her a "smile demon". Kokoro then screams "I CAN DO ANYTHING! I CAN DO ANYTH-" and then Misaki Okusawa puts her in a wheelchair. Kokoro gets out of the wheelchair and then Lemongrab, being the poopnugget he is, puts her back in. She gets out, again. Jevil comes in and says hello. Dez scolds Kokoro and tells her to get back in the wheelchair, but she refuses and calls him a "leprechaun bitch boy". Marie yeets Dez and Misaki into the moon, presumably simultaneously. Hagumi Kitazawa comes out of nowhere, and Kokoro is happy to have her here. Moon Snail puts Dez (who is now back for some reason) and Lemongrab in the same wheelchair. Lincoln points to Hagumi and calls her "Anime Lynn", much to the actual Lynn's full-blown spicy chagrin. Protoboy confusedly walks in and asks who summoned everyone. Lynn goes off on Lincoln, saying "haha its because we can both play sports. VERY FUNNY STINKOLN. SO FUNNY I FORGOT TO LAUGH." As Lynn screams at Lincoln, Rimiguji explains the events to Robotboy, who responds with a simple "wow". Lemongrab gets out of his little wheelchair and Lynn calls anime a mistake. Lincoln tells her to stop being animephobic. Moon Snail has had just about enough of Lemongrab's shit, and he yeets him to the moon and pisses on it! How do you like THAT, OBAMA!? Ronnie Anne is estatic to find out Lynn hates anime too, and mentions she runs an anime hate blog. Marie eggs Lynn on to keep being animephobic. Lynn says she's an animephobe and proud of it, and then says Lincoln has no rights because he likes anime. Ronnie Anne mentions her best friend, Sid, and says she has no rights too. Luan, being the crackhead she is, doesn't know what anime is. Lynn says she envies the knowledge her older sister lacks. Firey tells Luan they are "Chinese cartoons sic", and Luan is shocked. Shadow dramatically bursts in, and says "Excuse you! Anime is a very highly respected art form. It is not a mistake!" Lincoln tries to correct Luan, as anime is Japanese, not Chinese. Luan politely tells him to shut up, and is hellbent on the assumption that they're from the land of China. "ANIME. ARE CHINESE CARTOONS." Jest bursts in and demands to know who's talkin' shit 'bout anime. He goes feral when Lincoln tells him it's Lynn. Lynn tells him to keep going feral, as his anger only fuels her anime hatred. Luan goes out to try out some anime. Saki says she's gonna nuke a McDonalds, and Lincoln tells her to have some fun while doing it. Kae asks her why she did it, and she responds with the fact that people were asking for fortnite burgers, and she moderates a certain subreddit. Ronnie Anne perks up, and mentions that Sid brings the "fortnite burger" up all the time. Moon Snail tries ordering a fortnite burger but he is presumably shot before he can finish ordering it. Saki blows the smoke off of her gun. Suddenly, Sid bursts in as excited as a kid in a candy store, asking Ronnie Anne if they can order a fortnite burger together. Saki shoots Sid and tells her she moderates r/McDonalds, prompting Ronnie Anne to send her this image. Lemres questions what's going on, Freddy Freaker tells him not to look. Eclipsa asks what's new, and tells everyone her show died. RIP. Saki remarks that Sid broke the rules, causing Ronnie Anne to go OFF on Saki. Sid tells her to stop it, and that she's fine. Jevil orders a fortnite burger and is also shot. Lincoln orders a fortnite burger and Sid screeches at him not to. Jevil gets put in a wheelchair, and Saki is about to shoot Lincoln when Moca takes the bullet for him. Lincoln realizes she died for him, and mourns the loss of his bread-loving waifu. Freddy alerts Lemres that Moon Snail also tried ordering a fortnite burger. Lynn questions Lincoln if Moca died, causing him to scream at her in sheer frustration. Marie does a crab dance saying "MOCA IS FUCKING DEAD", causing Lincoln to feel worse. Moca and Moon Snail come back to life. Lincoln is excited to see his waifu again, while Lynn looks at the situation in absolute ire. Lincoln screams at her. Moon Snail has had just about enough of this fortnite burger-phobia, and tells everyone they need to rise up and defeat Saki. Sid jumps up and is excited to participate in what will soon become the Fortnite Burger Riots. Suguri questions why Saki is doing what she is doing. Moon Snail asks who's with him, prompting Sid, Lincoln, Moca, Luan, Kae and Suguri to answer with a big fat "YES!". Lynn joins the party out of sheer obligation. Shadow says he wants to throw a hearty piss onto a fortnite burger, to Sid's disgust. Jevil gets out of his wheelchair and cheers. Saki shows the number 1 rule of the /r/McDonalds subreddit - NO FORTNITE BURGER COMMENTS. (A/N - Why is there even a McDonald's subreddit anyway?) Sid says that the fact she cannot order a fortnite burger is biphobic. Lincoln agrees with her, being a fellow bisexual himself. Saki says it isn't biphobic and accuses Sid of being a "stupid lesbian", Sid screeches about how she isn't a lesbian, and Kaji!Worm asks for a fortnite burger as this goes down. Sid then says she's bi, and calls Saki a "walnut". As Kaji!Worm is shot by Saki, Moon Snail turns into a Zangoose and Lincoln tells Sid that like her, he happens to be bi. Sid says she said bi rights, prompting Wisteria to say "bi rights". Lincoln, Zangoose!Moon Snail and Sid all say "bi rights". Suguri says she's bi too and goes to find her girlfriend. Lemres joins the bi gang. Sid asks for a girlfriend, and Ronnie Anne exclaims she is right here already. (Sidnie Chantiago canon!) Lincoln asks God for a boyfriend (spoiler alert he never gets one). Hime asks "What's poppin, lesbians?" and Sid screams at Hime, saying she isn't a lesbian'' AGAIN''. Ronnie Anne comes out a lesbian during this exchange. Protoboy says lesbian rights. Suguri greets her girlfriend, and gives her the Deets. Hime is confused by all this. Sid runs over to Ronnie Anne and tells everyone that her girlfriend has arrived, and that she's very happy she's finally here. Lincoln smiles and says he supports them. Ronnie Anne thanks him. On impulse, Marie asks for a fortnite burger, only to be shot by that bitch Saki. Marie dies but a copy replaces her. Moon Snail (who is now back to his human form) tells the lads participating in the Fortnite Burger riots to begin their journey, and then he puts Saki in a wheelchair. Lincoln remarks that it's "3 bis and a lesbian... about to FIGHT FOR FORTNITE BURGER RIGHTS!!!!!!!! sic" Marie asks for another fortnite burger, but dies and gets duplicated again. Lynn halts Lincoln, and asks if she can be a trans girl fighting for fortnite burger rights. He says yes, and then changes his previous remark to "3 BIS, A LESBIAN AND A TRANS GIRL FIGHTING FOR FORTNITE BURGER RIGHTS sic" Saki gets off the wheelchair, puts Moon Snail in it, but then he gets out. Kaji!Worm tries his luck at ordering a fortnite burger, and Saki uses the Big Bang Bell Card. An explosion occurs and Kaji!Worm dies due to trauma. Worm/Waruia expresses gratitude for Kaji!Worm's death. Saki tells Worm to join her on the Anti-Fortnite Burger Crusade as Lincoln tells Saki to shut up. Worm decides he'll join, and then this next section is dedicated to everybody no u-ing eachother. Someone pokes Saki's back - it turns out to be Seitekina, who whispers "no u" in her ear, then shoots her. Moon Snail, Lincoln, Sid and Ronnie Anne notice this and approve, as does Lynn. Moon Snail default dances on Saki's corpse. Lincoln also does a fortnite dance. Moon Snail celebrates by ordering two fortnite burgers, but before he can finish, Lemongrab shoots him. Lynn is pissed off that Lemongrab is here again. She threatens him with death, and Lincoln calls the cops in the background. Lemongrab says he'd like to see her try, but then he acts like a pussy and chickens out like a coward. Lynn wastes no time, and yeets a soccer ball at him with full force. This presumably kills him instantly. Moon Snail is revived now and then he orders his fortnite burgers. He forgives Saki. Saki also orders a fortnite burger. Sid orders a fortnite burger, and then proves to Ronnie Anne that she was right about them existing all along. Lincoln then screams "FORTNITE BURGER!" in excitement. Moon Snail happily gives Lemres a fortnite burger. Sid gives Ronnie Anne a fortnite burger, thanking her for being an epic girlfriend. Luan bursts in and makes another fuckin' joke. Lincoln tells Luan she isn't getting a fortnite burger. Moon Snail thinks his burger "tastes like shit", and that Saki was right. Lynn beats up a McDonald's employee for three fortnite burgers. Saki readies her gun. Lincoln tells Lynn not to give Luan a fortnite burger, but Saki gets one for her anyway. What the fuck. Guido remembers Moon Snail's statement about his burger tasting like shit, and he's intrigued! Oh yes he is! Moon Snail spits out his burger. Sid takes a bite out of hers and hates it. Saki kills Guido. Lincoln is bewildered at Sid's disgust, and Sid tells him they're flavorless burgers. Lincoln snaps and says to her "and what of it ... your opinions shouldnt be taken seriously. you listen to kpop for gods sake sic" Ronnie Anne pulls out a gun. Moon Snail and Sid yeet their fortnite burgers away. Suguri sighs and makes a subreddit called "r/SakiDidNothingWrong", and Moon Snail subscribes to it. Sid asks Alexa to play "Shanghai Honey" by Hello Happy World, and Lincoln says he loves that song. Then Saki says "All of this nonsense war could have been avoided if i told y'all they tasted like shit and a waste of matter, hence the ban" The End. Category:Discord Category:Roleplaying Category:100% Orange Juice Category:SUGURI Category:Familiar of Zero Category:Love Hina Category:The Loud House Category:BanG Dream Girls Band Party Category:Deltarune